What hurts the most
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: She laughed, danced and sang her way into his spark, captivated by her every look. The simplest glances making his spark melt with pride in knowing she was his. The warmth in her optics calming the fears that plagued him in the night. RATCHET/OC


This is for a friend of mine...Who is like a big brother to me this is for him.

**Disclaimer-: **What actually led to Ratchet being as cold as he is...Told partially from Ratchet P.O.V.

**What hurts the most?**

**One shot.**

**Bleeding love.**

She laughed, danced and sang her way into his spark, captivated by her every look. The simplest glances making his spark melt with pride in knowing she was his. The warmth in her optics calming the fears that plagued him in the night. Fears of losing a loved one, fears of losing a patient, fears of losing this war.

_Closed up from love,  
I didn't need the paint.  
Once or twice was enough,  
And it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass,  
Before I knew she'd frozen_

Her kisses were gentle against his cheeks plates, warm and soothing. He had lost his first patient today one he cared about, a true friend, a brother in arms and a mentor. The Mech that taught him everything he knew had died in surgery as he battled to save him, but even Ratchet wasn't a miracle worker.

"Ratchet my love come to bed." Her voice sounded like a thousand angels.

"Jewel...I..."

He turned to look at her staring into the very reason why she was called Jewel, her optics like sapphires of soothing bliss. A twinkle un-noticeable to no one but him, a glimmer of care saved only for his optics to see. It was that glimmer that got him lost in her cerulean orbs, that glimmer that captivated him.

_But something happened,  
For the very first time with you.  
My heart melted to the ground,  
Found something true.  
And everyone's looking round,  
Thinking I'm going crazy._

The day she had uttered those three words to him in front of the whole base and made him freeze in the very spot he stood in. The whispers, the looks, the taunts and the jeers were all the reason why he hated being put on the spot light. He turned and looked at her, the very creation that made his spark flutter and melt. He could see the sadness that was in her optics as the silence raged on, that sadness turned to pain.

"Ratchet...I-I love you...Please say you do as well." Jewel asked, her voice an elegant whisper.

The smile that formed on his face was one very few saw, he had scooped her up in his arms within seconds. He kissed her with such a built up passion that he didn't want to let her go, never would he let anyone claim the very 'Jewel' that was his whole life. Cheers sounded around them as he held onto her, he felt her own arms wrap around his waist.

"Never leave me." He whispered to her.

"Not even Matrix will keep me from you." Jewel whispered back to him.

_I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
But they don't know the truth.  
My hearts crippled by the vein,  
That I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding in love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love.  
You cut me open._

Her delicate form had stood by him while he fought to save the life of Optimus, the newly instated Prime. The Deception's had attacked with full force and the Autobot's forces weren't ready, this he knew. From the very second the new leaders body had been brought in he had struggled, but Jewel had arrived along with them and immediately stood by his side. Grasping his hands in hers she breathed words of encouragement into his Audio receptors as the CMO fought to keep Optimus online.

"See I knew you would be okay, you just have to believe you can do it." Jewel smiled as he finished up.

"Thank you...For helping." He replied softly.

"It is what I do my love." Jewel smiled as she kissed his cheek.

_Trying hard not to hear,  
What they talk so loud.  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears,  
Try to fill me with doubt.  
Yet I know that the goal,  
Is to stop me from falling._

Day's after the successful surgery of Optimus Prime word had spread about how the Autobot's CMO had panicked and struggled. Those in need of medical attention refused to come to him for help using the excuse 'What if he struggles with me'. It didn't help and hit his self esteem hard, but yet 

again Jewel stood by him. Even with all the taunts and abuse she got, the femme that was his spark mate stuck by him.

_But nothings greater than the rush,  
That comes with your embrace.  
And in this world of loneliness,  
I see your face.  
Yet everyone around me,  
Thinks that I'm going crazy.  
Maybe, Maybe._

_I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
But they don't know the truth.  
My hearts crippled by the vein,  
That I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding in love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love.  
You cut me open._

He had woke up one day alone in the room he shared with Jewel, the scent that followed her still remained in the berth. But the femme herself was gone, he tried Comm. linking her yet all he received was Static. It was then a blast decided to rock the base knocking the CMO to his feet, shaking his head he dashed out of the room. A sight of blind panic and horror engulfed him as he dashed down the corridors, his optics searching for Jewel as Decepticons tore through the Autobot ranks.

"_Ratchet where are you?"_

"_We need you down here now?"_

"_We have a crisis here we need your help."_

"_Mayday, Mayday we have soldiers down."_

"_Ratchet get out here now, that's an order."_

The last call he responded too and the CMO dashed out of the building faster than possible only to be greeted by a sight he didn't want to see. There Megatron stood with Jewel in his grasp a gun pressed against her head. Wounds lined her pearl coated body that stood at an awkward angle, signalling something was broken. Her dim optics stared pleadingly back at him as his own optics darkened, Megatron grinned sadistically.

"Let her go Megatron." Optimus warned.

"Why would I want to let this 'Jewel' of a femme go?" Megatron replied.

"Let her go or I'll make you." He snarled.

Optimus watched his CMO carefully studying the Mech with a new interest as Rage consumed the white and red Autobot. His optics glowed dangerously as he watched Megatron make a devastating move. Grinning the Decepticon war lord pulled the trigger causing a bullet to sore through the femme's head. Jewel mouthed 'I love you' before her optics widened slightly before flashing, Megatron laughed as he let her go. Jewel's broken form seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion as he ran to her side, his medical tools coming out immediately as he battled to save her.

"No...You can't...Not now...Please." He begged.

"Ratchet...Man you can't..."Jazz started slowly.

"No I will not accept she's dead...I can't..."

_And it's draining all of me,  
Oh they find it hard to believe.  
I'll be wearing these scars,  
For everyone to see._

The CMO dropped his tools defeating as he fought a losing battle, some watched as Optimus fought against Megatron while others watched the Autobot's Chief Medical Officer break. The Lieutenant Jazz tried his best to comfort the Medic, but his words reached empty 'ears'.

_But I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
But they don't know the truth.  
My hearts crippled by the vein,  
That I keep on closing.  
Oh you cut me open and I..._

Years had passed and the Chief medical officer changed before his fellow officers, his once charming and joking manner replaced with cold sarcastic humour. The check-up's he carried out became painful on other Mech's and he seemed to create a sport out of throwing wrenches. But few saw a different side to him when they were under his watch; some believed they saw him smile like he did with the one he loved.

_Keep bleeding,  
I Keep keep bleeding in love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love.  
You cut me open and I._

_Keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding in love._

Ratchet battled yet again to keep the infamous twins online, each flat-lining after the other, and each making it harder for him to win. When all else seemed lost he felt hands clasp over his own, turning he found a sight he thought he'd never see. Her cerulean jewels for optics staring back at him as she smiled that spark melting smile, her hands squeezing his own gently. The simple gesture of assurance she would constantly show him. Ringing sounded as he was snapped out of his daze, a smile graced his lips as her word's echoed in his Audio receptors.

"_I love you...Always and forever."_

He worked through the whole night, and after a gruesome 27 hours he managed to keep the terrible twins alive for another day. That night when he finally allowed himself to rest Ratchet could have sworn she stood before him.

She laughed, danced and sang her way into his spark, captivated by her every look. The simplest glances making his spark melt with pride in knowing she was his. The warmth in her optics calming the fears that plagued him in the night. Fears of losing a loved one, fears of losing a patient, fears of losing this war.

But all in all...It mended his broken spark.

_**The End.**_

**A/N**

**Well after 2 hours here's a brand new one shot...5 pages long and dedicated to my doted Doctor and the best non-related brother a girl could have.**

**I love you guys.**

**MC+SS**


End file.
